Dark Shadow (POMfannumber1)
Script The Gathering The Doctor is fixing the TARDIS. Doctor: Dum de dum, dum de de, dum dum. The TARDIS cloister bell rings. A shadow enters the TARDIS. Shadow: Hello, Doctor. Doctor: Clara? Is that you messing about? Shadow: Come with me. Doctor: Where? Shadow: Your past. Doctor: I'm not in the mood for renacting A Christmas Carol. The Doctor and the shadow teleport away to Christmas. Doctor: This is Trenzalore! Where... Shadow: Where you died! Doctor: I escaped. Shadow: We'll see about that. The Doctor and the shadow teleport above to see the Eleventh Doctor die. Doctor: Impossible! I regenerated. Shadow: I'm showing you what would have become. Let's fast-forward a bit! The Doctor and the shadow teleport onto a Cyber-ship. Shadow: The Cybermen are the first to know. Doctor: I thought the Daleks would be told first. Shadow: After killing you, they vanished. Doctor: One less thing to worry about. Cyber-King: What is the status report? Cyberman 1: Currently reading. Nearing location. Planet: Trenzalore. Town: Christmas. Cyber-King: Now the Doctor is deceased, we can upgrade the universe. Cyber-Lord: Correct. Starting with Christmas! Doctor: Oh. The Doctor and the shadow teleport onto a Sontaran ship. Doctor: These are Sontarans! Shadow: Quite correct! They too heard the news. You saved so many lives, Doctor, the news of your death became universal news. Sontaran Leader: Get ready to land. Now the Doctor has been defeated, the Sontarans can become superior! Sontar-Ha! Sontar-Ha! Sontarans: Sontar-Ha! Sontar-Ha! Sontar-Ha! Doctor: Stop this, just stop this now! The Doctor and the shadow teleport away to above the planet. Shadow: Doctor, you have fought so many races, they all come to take revenge. Doctor: How? Shadow: By taking over! Doctor: This is your last chance! Stop this! This universe is just too much! Shadow: If you think that, take a look at this. The Doctor and the shadow teleport back to Trenzalore. All the races (Except Daleks and Time Lords) the Doctor has ever fought are fighting each over. Doctor: I've got to save the residents of the town! Shadow: You cannot. You would change history. Doctor: But this is another dimension. Shadow: Incorrect. This is what happened. Doctor: I don't understand. Shadow: I've been to the future. I see you saying the three words that make all this a reality. Who are you? The words are those. Doctor: No, no, no, no. Please, just stop this! You're making the cracks in time bigger, every planet in every galaxy in every entire universe! The Words Shadow: And you make it happen! Doctor: Time can be rewritten. Just because I haven't said those words yet, it doesn't mean I have to. Shadow: You are incorrect. The words are written in the Medusa Cascade. Do you want to know my name? Doctor: I wouldn't. Shadow: You do. Doctor: I TOLD YOU, I DO NOT! Shadow: Ask me or I will kill you! Doctor: You forget, I've got a new cycle of regenerations. Shadow: I would kill you too quickly. Doctor: Who are you? Oops. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The Doctor falls back through time, to when the Ninth Doctor and Rose first meet. Doctor: OK, I just... I don't know. I think I reverted back to my previous regeneration. 11 fast-forwards to the TARDIS the next day. 9: You tell me, Rose Tyler. Backwards or forwards in time? 11: Sorry but, I really need your TARDIS quick! 9: Rose, do you mind? Rose: No. 11: I need to go to Trenzalore. 9: Trenzalore it is then. 9 starts pressing buttons and pulling levers. The TARDIS lands on Trenzalore. 9: If that's all, I'm going to take my new companion through time. 11: I'm alright, thanks. The shadow appears. Shadow: Trusting on your past incarnation to give you a lift. You're almost too clever for me Doctor. But you can't stop the war. 11: Yes I can. Because I am the Doctor! Shadow: I know. 11: Your powers are just as good as mine! Shadow: I've set my mini-clock. Every time it strikes, you'll revert back to the incarnation with that number. If it strikes midnight and you still haven't solved the puzzle, it will become a reality. 11: And if you lose? Shadow: I shall disappear into the Void. 11 reverts back to the 1st Doctor. The War 9 climbs onto a mountain. Shadow: You have used your first eight hours well Doctor. Soon, you will find the last piece of the puzzle. Daleks, attack! Three thousand Daleks fall from the sky and surround 9. Dalek 1: The Daleks have caught the Doctor! He must be exterminated! A Silurian ship appears and the Daleks get distracted. Daleks: You are not Dalek! You must be destroyed! Shadow: No, Daleks! The Doctor is the one you catch. 9 is escaping. 9: So long... A Dalek exterminates 9 and he falls down. 9: That was fantastic! As was I! 9 regenerates into 10. 10: Cliff. Daleks. Sillurians. Oh yes, the puzzle! 10 climbs the mountain again. Daleks: The Doctor has regenerated! He must be destroyed! 10: Allons-y! 10 sneaks onto the Dalek ship. Dalek 2: I detect the Doctor! He must be exterminated! Dalek 2 exterminates 10. 10: Not again! 10 regenerates into 11. 11 dodges the Daleks and gets hold of the clock. 11: Oh dear! My regenerations just then fast-forwarded the clock. I've only got half an hour to solve the mystery. 12 appears with a Vortex Manipulator. 12: Use this. Just use... 12 dies. 11 uses it and he goes back to when 12 said the three words. The Name Of The Shadow Shadow: I'm confused. I just sent your next regeneration back in time hundreds of years in his personal timeline. 11: I'm after that. Shadow: But you can't defeat me. I am the Master! Oops. 11: I've defeated you before, Master! I can do again. Master: How? My new regeneration gives more powers than you've ever had, you coward. 11: Coward? Now, come on! Coward is stupid! How about weedy person. No, that's terrible. Doctor? That sounds good. Master: With one flick I could erase you from history. 11: Come on, then! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Master: That stupid chant plus the drums is doing my head in! 12 appears with a Vortex Manipulator and a gun. 12: Want this gun to shoot us with? Here, catch! 12 throws the gun and the Master catches it. Master: I know your tricks Doctor! You've switched this gun! I'll shoot it and I'll die. But I'm going to turn it around! 11:59. 3... 2... 1! Midnight! This becomes a reality! The Master tries to shoot the Doctors but ends up shooting himself. 11: Run! 11 and 12 run into 12's TARDIS. 11: How did you do that? 12: I gave him the gun the right way round! 11: So I turn into you. 12: Yes, you do. 11: I look forward to it. Anyway, best be getting back, I've got the Pond's wedding to go to. 12: After you go, I'll reverse the entire event. Never even happened. 11: Goodbye, goodbye, my friend! 12 sonics 11 and he vanishes. 12: Right then, where shall I go after this job? The End.